


[VID] Soldier

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: The battle with the heart isn't easily won.





	[VID] Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



Title: Soldier  
Fandom: The Expanse  
Music: Soldier by Ingrid Michaelson  
For: metatxt  
Length: 2:56  
Summary: The battle of the heart isn't easily won.  
[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Ingrid-michaelson-soldier-lyrics) || [Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h8cb4fsdl57l1xn/Soldier%20%28Signed%29.mp4?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ktlro1gy7cshunn/Soldier%20%28Signed%29.srt?dl=0)

Password: mars


End file.
